


Seeing You Always

by Killer99



Series: Always [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Malex, Mpreg, Sad, Songfic, Universe Altercation, War, happyish, roswell new mexico, worried cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer99/pseuds/Killer99
Summary: So people wanted another one. This is from Michaels pov.Michael home alone while Alex is gone and all the time he had to say goodbye and welcome home until he couldn't.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Seeing You Always

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this story   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTnWFT3DvVA

Nobody expected Michael and Alex to follow through with their declaration of marriage after graduation. Everyone thought that they would spend the summer together and be done with whatever this was by the end. Everyone but Michael and Alex, who by the end of that summer were married and saying goodbye at the bus station before Alex left for basic.

“Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun  
Slipped away”

Michael turned and went back to his truck before the bus had left, not wanting to see Alex leave him behind. Getting into the truck he waited with his head down until the sound of the bus departing was long gone and only settled dust could be seen in the distance. 

“But I won't cry  
'Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me  
You are the light I follow”

When Alex returned from basic three months later with only a week home before deployment Michael was both overjoyed and scared shitless. He wanted to curl up with Alex and never leave the newly purchased airstream. When it came time to say goodbye again, Michael could hardly make it to the bus station before turning around and going back home. 

“I will see you again  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me  
'Til I see you again”

On every homecoming, Alex would leave something behind with Michael. Usually without Michael finding out until a week or two later when he finally cleans again. This time Alex had left his old dog tags wrapped around an Airforce ball cap. 

“I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you”

On nights where Michael couldn’t sleep because of worry, he would pull the ball cap to his face and trace the lettering. Putting it on made him feel just a little closer to Alex and helped him fall asleep to the memory of Alex next to him. The light kicking against his ribs from his baby girl the perfect lullaby. 

“In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow”

Only two weeks left before Alex was home. Only two weeks before Michael was able to see his husband and hold him. Alex would be home for a long time this time around. He might even be able to stay home permanently and not be deployed again. 

“I will see you again  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me  
'Til I see you again”

The call came in the dead of night when Michael was staring at the ceiling waiting for his daughter to calm down enough to fall asleep. He wasn’t asleep, not even that tired. It was the same news he had nightmares about almost every week. It was the call they got married because of.

“Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong  
And I hold on  
'Cause I know”

They said he was in Germany for the moment before being taken to DC. Michael couldn’t get to Germany with being this far along. He could maybe get to DC before them if he left now and drove nonstop.

“I will see you again  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me”

He stopped only for gas and to use the bathroom when he couldn’t physically hold it any longer. His phone on but ignored in the passenger seat, blowing up with calls and text. The sign for DC up ahead so promising he let some tears slip. 

“I will see you again  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me  
'Til I see you again”

Being escorted into his husband’s room by military personnel and trying not to cry he held onto his stomach and put on his brave face. 

“'Til I see you again  
'Til I see you again  
'Til I see you again”

Laying in the bed hooked up to wires and tubes and machines was Alex. Pale and sunken in. Coma. He was told by the doctor. The medical kind they use to keep patients peaceful and sedated during difficult treatments and procedures. 

“Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone”

In the morning Alex would be going into surgery to take what was left of the bottom half of his right leg. And hopefully, in the afternoon Alex would wake up.


End file.
